This invention is related to archery bow string release devices, and more particularly to such a device that employs a pair of balls for retaining the bow string between them as the bow is being bent.
Bow string release devices are known in the prior art for enabling an archer to pull a bow string to bend the bow. The device is either held in his hand or strapped to his wrist, and has a trigger which permits him to release the string. Typically such devices employ a pivotal finger that engages the bow string, the finger being pivoted to a release position for releasing the string. Such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,060 to Napier; U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,974 which issued to Keck and U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,095 which issued to Lewis.
The problem with commercially-available release devices is that as the release finger is pivoted it produces a lateral bias on the bow string thereby reducing the accuracy of the arrow's trajectory. In addition such release devices are relatively noisy.